yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Busting Jafar after destroying his staff/Merlock and Jafar's plan for Aladdin
Here is how Jafar and Merlock work on the back up plan in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Meanwhile, Glomgold and the other villains were about to finish off Mickey and his friends. Smarty: Okay, Mickey, time for you and your pals to meet death. Any last requests? Mickey Mouse: Just one, could you watch out for Prince Ali? Flintheart Glomgold: What? And not a moment too soon, Aladdin and Genie came to the rescue. Negaduck: What, he's alive?! Bradley Uppercrust III: But how?! Aladdin: Now, Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Right, Aladdin! So, Mickey casted up a spell capturing the villains back with a swap spell. Mr. Winkie: Hey! What gives!? Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Bet you guys thought I didn't learn that spell! Sylvia Marpole: Aladdin, there's something you must know. Aladdin: What is it, Sylvia? Sylvia Marpole: Jafar is allying with our enemy, Merlock and his followers. Maid Marian: And what you've witnessed are the rest of our enemies. Mickey Mouse: Now, we've gotta stop Jafar before it's too late. Along the way, Max, P.J., Bobby, and Mona freed Razoul and the royal guards. Sylvia Marpole: Good thing you've found Razoul and the rest of royal gaurds, Max, we still have to stop Jafar! Max Goof: No worries, Sylvia, we got this! Meanwhile, Jasmine was humming while brushing her hair when her father came to see her. Sultan: Jasmine! Jasmine: Oh, Father... I just had the most wonderful time. I’m so happy. Sultan: (still monotone from the hypnosis) You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you. Jasmine: What? Sultan: (as the other door opens and reveals Jafar) You will wed Jafar. Jasmine: (gasps at the sight of him) Jafar: You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife. Jasmine: I will never marry you. (to her father) Father, I choose Prince Ali! Jafar: Prince Ali left! Then, Aladdin, Mickey, and his friends were standing in the doorway to the balcony. Aladdin: Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar! Jasmine: Prince Ali! Jafar: (gasps at the sight of Aladdin, Mickey, and company) Iago: How in the he... (back to parrot-ese) ...uh, awk! Aladdin: Tell them the truth, Jafar! You tried to have me killed. Mickey Mouse: And you were in league with our enemies to hold us hostage! Jafar: What? Ridiculous, nonsense, Your Highness. They are obviously lying. Sultan: Obviously lying. Aladdin then notice a staff that Jafar is using, he was hypnotizing the Sultan. Jasmine: Father, what's wrong with you? Aladdin: I know what's wrong. So, he took his staff and smashed the face of it. Sultan: Oh, oh, oh my! Aladdin: Your Highness. Jafar's been controlling you with this. Sultan: (stammering) What? Jafar? You, you traitor! Jafar: Your Majesty, all this can be explained. Sultan: Guards! Guards! Iago: Well, that's it. We're dead. Forget it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead. Sultan: Arrest Jafar at once. Just as Jafar notice the lamp Aladdin has, the guards grabbed him as he grabbed a vile. Jafar: This is not done yet, Boy! (throws the vial to the floor and laughs evilly as he disappeared) Sultan: Find him, search everywhere! Aladdin: Jasmine, are you all right? Jasmine: Yes. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, he got away! Sultan: Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever... (stops in mid sentence and looks at the pair) Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor? (as she nods) (chuckles) Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won’t... I’ll leave that to my.... You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you’ll be happy and prosperous, and then, My boy, you will become sultan! Aladdin: Sultan? Sultan: Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs! With that said, Aladdin became concern at the responsability as being sultan. Back at Jafar's chamber, he and Iago returned along with the rest of the villains who escaped. Iago: We gotta get outta here! We gotta get... I gotta start packing, Your highness. Only essentials. (starts throwing things out of his cage as Jafar smiles broadly) Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives (stops and takes out a picture of himself and Jafar) and how about this picture? I don’t know... I think I’m making a weird face in it. Jafar: (laughing) Megavolt: What's up with him? Iago: Oh, boy! He’s cracked, he’s gone nuts. (flies down to him) Jafar? (knocks on his head) Jafar? Get a grip! (as Jafar grabs him around the neck) Good grip! Jafar: Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Aladdin. Merlock: That explains why Mickey and his friends are with him! Jafar: Indeed, he has the lamp, Merlock. Iago: Why that miserable... Jafar: But you, Iago, are going to relieve him of it! Iago: Me? Merlock: Yes, and once we're through with Mickey and his little friends, he will be next! And then, Jafar will be sultan and I will be grand vazier! (laughs evilly with Jafar) Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225